


If only bad winds hadn't turned me around

by saekhwa



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Inspired by Poetry, May/December Relationship, Non-binary Avery, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: Graves' life rested on one, unshakeable truth.





	If only bad winds hadn't turned me around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Poetry Fiction's July prompts challenge](http://poetry-fiction-challenge.tumblr.com/tagged/july-mini-prompts):  
> "A life in religion weighs heavier than stone.  
> Everything can rest on just one little thing." — Hồ Xuân Hương

Landry always had a firm knock, though Graves had given him permission to enter as he pleased. From the start, Graves had wanted everyone to feel as welcome to enter his abode as freely as they entered the cafe. Having cursed them all, though he'd done it to save their lives, it was certainly the least he could do. But try as he might, Landry always announced his presence with a knock before poking his head through the door.

"Um."

So reminiscent of Hayes' hesitation. They did spend a great deal of time together, but Graves would never mistake the two. No matter how endless Finley's teasing. 

"Sorry to bother you but." Landry finally took the opportunity to step through the door, but his gaze remained fixed on the floor. 

Graves set aside his book and stood. "Is there a problem?"

"There's someone here to see you."

A surprise indeed. Graves hadn't been expecting any guests. As he watched Landry hunch further in on himself, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing behind him, Graves closed the distance between them to see what he might hear transpiring downstairs. 

"She seems kind of tense," Landry continued, stalling Graves' investigation. "Reese said he'd handle it, and he has been, but she… asked for you. By name."

Graves nodded, patting Landry's shoulder to reassure him that all was well. "Let's not keep our guest waiting then."

"Yeah, but—"

Landry cut his words short. Graves waited, all the more compelled to when he sensed the crackle of Landry's magic. Landry's eyes, when he raised them, flashed with his latent ability, evoking the threat of a summer storm. 

"Is this like Nacht?" Landry asked. "Are we going to have more witches coming here to challenge you? Or—" Graves thought Landry had someone specific in mind, but Landry merely ended with, "Any of us?"

Ah. Graves supposed… 

He set that thought aside and shook his head. "That was…" How to describe it? Not only Nacht himself but the threat that he'd posed? Though Graves' curse had effectively eliminated that particular problem, it seemed Graves would never fully escape Nacht. How proud Nacht would be. "A unique situation. We'll have challengers but none so dangerous as he _and_ as all of you learn more, you'll be more than ready to protect yourselves."

Landry remained tense, but it didn't take much time for him to unclench his fists and drop his shoulders. Pleased that Landry could reign his emotions, Graves smiled. Landry had always been exceptionally controlled, driven by the fear of his own curse, but that control would continue to serve him well in honing his magic. 

Squeezing Landry's shoulder with a measure of pride, Graves proceeded downstairs. While he didn't want to keep his guest waiting, he also couldn't waltz through the kitchen without pausing to smile at Mason, ever the diligent chef at her station. 

"It smells delectable as always," he said by way of greeting. 

Mason afforded him the barest nod and returned to her chopping. 

As Graves drew closer to the swinging door leading to the cafe, he heard Reese's harsh whisper but couldn't parse it. His hearing had always been sharp, and he heard Avery's low-spoken, "Reese? You okay over here?" just fine. 

"Stay out of this," Reese snapped. 

It seemed as good a moment as any to announce his presence, so Graves walked quickly through the door—

He froze. As much from Avery blocking his path as from the sight of his unexpected guest. Relieved to know that poor hearing hadn't prevented him from understanding Reese, he set a hand at the small of Avery's back to keep them steady as he skirted around them. 

"Safi," he greeted, and held out his arms before he thought better of it. It was easy to shift into a bow that afforded her all the respect that she deserved. "It is a pleasure to see you."

In a gesture that evoked his fondness for Mason, she responded with the barest nod, as charming as he remembered. However, Reese turned his glare to one of the sculptures, holding himself much too tightly for this to be a mere social call. 

" _So_ ," Avery said, dragging out the vowel and drawing everyone's attention. "If everything's okay…?"

When they looked to Graves for the answer, Graves was filled with such immediate affection that he reached for Avery's hand to press a kiss to the top of it. "Safi is an esteemed guest," he assured.

Avery, gaze glued to their hand in Graves', nodded, stammering and gesturing behind them, only resolving to say, "Cats," before rushing off.

With a soft chuckle, Graves watched them go. When he turned back, Reese looked even more incensed by the whole of the world, and Graves… He held back a sigh. 

"Hayes," he called, as much to serve as a distraction to draw Reese to look around in search of him as to move this conversation to a more comfortable location. "Your exquisite coffee, if you will?"

"Uh. Of… of course." Hayes emerged from a corner, grip tight on the hood of his shirt as he retreated to fulfill Graves' request. 

"Will you join me?" Graves asked Safi, and gestured toward the stairs leading to the second floor. 

She scanned the cafe as if she might find a more suitable location. Graves followed her gaze to the sculptures, the cats lounging on the window sill, Finley inching ever closer to eavesdrop, Landry greeting the new customers, and Avery emerging from the kitchen with the soup of the day — tomato basil from the rich scent of it. Safi's assessment concluded with Reese. 

"I need to talk to Graves alone," said in English, no doubt as much for Graves' benefit as Reese's. 

Reese's expression crumpled. "Mom, please," he whispered.

It hadn't been quiet enough, because Finley rushed forward, espousing the letters, "O.M.G," with her usual excitement. For a moment, Graves feared she intended to hug Safi, but fortunately, she abruptly stopped and did nothing more than extend her hand. "It is so, _so_ good to meet you. I'm Finley."

Safi accepted Finley's hand, and Reese groaned, shoving himself between them. 

"We're in the middle of something," he said, glaring at Finley. "Something important."

It hardly deterred Finley, who smiled even more brightly. "I know, but—" She grabbed Reese's shoulders, looking over him to grin at Safi. "It's so good to meet you and—" Reese seized hold of her, steering her backwards, but she persisted. "Hayes makes the _best_ coffee and—" No doubt resolved to end this as quickly as possible, Reese twirled her around, planting both hands on her back, but still, she continued. "You should try Mason's soup if you get a chance!" Before the kitchen door swung shut, Finley whirled on Reese, her grin as bright as ever. "You look just like her!" 

She would undoubtedly spread the news that Reese's mother had graced them all with her presence. Now, with Finley in the kitchen, Reese squared his shoulders, facing his mother as if he might drag them both out of the cafe next.

Reese said… something. Safi responded. They were conversing. Graves could clearly see their mouths moving, but he could neither hear the words nor read their lips, so he politely averted his gaze. If Reese had cast an enchantment, then Graves would respect the spirit of it. 

When he thought they were concluding their conversation, he glanced up to see Safi cup Reese's face, leaning closer, her smile so soft and warm that Graves found himself smiling, too, though a part of him ached from witnessing such a tender moment. 

Clearing his thoughts with a minute shake of his head, Graves looked to Reese a final time. He obviously wanted to join them, perhaps even argue further, but he remained silent, arms crossed over his chest as Graves led Safi upstairs. Ever the gentleman, he pulled out her chair before taking his own. He folded his hands upon the table as her sharp gaze took in this space, too. 

Once she met Graves' eyes, it seemed only appropriate to address the cause of her visit. "As you can see, Reese is safe and well."

"I'm taking him home."

Graves, wide-eyed, stared at her as he floundered for a response. "It doesn't seem like Reese wants to go."

The line of her shoulders remained stiff, her expression a cool exterior that undoubtedly served her well in her role as CEO. 

Graves could only nod with understanding. "Which is why you've come in person."

She did nothing more than stare. 

Graves nodded again, the silence easier to wear than his own fading shock. She'd given him the courtesy of announcing her intentions rather than whisking Reese away. Perhaps, she was also offering Graves the opportunity to negotiate. Eventually, there was only one thing he could think to say. "I don't think that's wise."

Hayes' appearance stalled Safi's response. He was trembling so badly that when he set their coffee on the table, the mugs clattered against the saucers. Graves wondered what he might have overheard, even as he shared a warm smile that he hoped Hayes would find calming. 

"Thank you, Hayes."

Hayes clutched his hoodie and rushed to retreat. Graves fortified himself with the ritual of admiring Hayes' lovely foam art as he grasped the cup, careful with his sip so he wouldn't entirely destroy the design. Perfect. As always. 

Safi sipped but offered no compliments when she set down the mug. "Agreeing to let you mentor Reese? That wasn't wise." 

Graves winced but nodded, accepting her criticism. 

"Letting you curse my son? _That_ wasn't wise."

Graves accepted this criticism, too, and considered himself fortunate she didn't have any magical potential, because the fire in her eyes at the mention of the curse… He thought she might have inflicted one upon him as a lesson, if she'd been able, and he'd had enough of those to last the remainder of what he intended to be a long life. 

When it seemed she wouldn't say more, Graves laid out the truth. One she wouldn't be able to deny either. "Reese still uses his father's magic." And oh, the freedom in being able to use the word itself, to be straightforward when required. "My curse protected him. It was intended to help him discover his potential." He paused, expecting her to interject. When she didn't, he continued. "The curse is broken, but Reese isn't ready yet."

The silence that followed — Graves was well accustomed to it. He waited and continued to sip his coffee, appreciating its warmth in the face of Safi's cool, level stare.

When at last she spoke, her words were no less sharp. "It's disguised the fact that you are a terrible mentor."

Graves had hoped… He hung his head a moment, grip briefly tightening around the mug. "I was also under a curse," he reminded her. No matter how often he said it, he felt as if he were still coughing that particular word. "It limited my abilities to talk about any of this."

Safi stared at him. She'd been there, at the start of this. She was his friend, and as Graves waited, he realized that he was waiting for a measure of sympathy. Of understanding at the very least. She'd always been astute. Surely she could see… 

She shook her head. "I'm taking Reese home."

"Wait." He'd slid his hand across the table, about to take hold of her wrist, but remembered his place and raised it instead in the hopes of stalling her exit. "I haven't explained how dire this is. Nacht—" Graves stopped himself, so used to the grating, rasping hold of the curse that this, more than anything… He couldn't explain to her the tremor in having the freedom he'd longed for for years. "He stole my magic."

Safi stood, and at last her expression softened. Graves felt his shoulders fall at the sight of it. "Reese isn't Nacht."

"No." Graves cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. "Of course he isn't, but he _is_ susceptible to the same corruption. He wants to be his father, and that desperation is going to… to warp him. And while we're making excuses, while we're hoping for the best—" Graves shook his head. "He'll— be a stranger. He'll be a danger to those who are closest to him." 

Something shifted in her expression. Graves couldn't identify it, so he waited with the hope that she understood why Reese should stay, why Graves could be a better mentor now that he'd stopped Nacht. 

"Graves," said like a sigh. 

She leaned forward, and Graves thought she might hug him like she used to. Always a rare occasion, but one he'd valued beyond reason. She only planted her palms flat on the table, head hung low, her eyes shut as if she were… grieving. She seemed so terribly sad that Graves reached across the table, setting his hand lightly upon hers. 

"You," she whispered, and then straightened, breaking their tenuous connection. 

She glanced over the balcony, but her gaze quickly shifted, sweeping across the table toward the pastry display. There, she seemed to find her resolve, her lips pursing into the beginning of a frown. 

"Graves," she said again when she looked at him. "I don't say this to be malicious, but you've never considered this, and I think you should." Her shoulders rose with the breath that she inhaled, but she relaxed the curl of her fingers, her eye contact a forceful weight that demanded his complete attention. "Maybe it wasn't your magic that corrupted Nacht." He held his breath against the rest of what she might say. "Maybe it was you."

The very breath he'd drawn rattled in his chest, unable to break free from the lump that had formed in his throat. He pressed a hand to his chest, uselessly clutching his own shirt. 

"I'm sorry," she said, and visibly deflated, extending a hand only to drop it halfway to reaching him. "Whatever closure you two have found, I hope…" She exhaled the breath that Graves desperately needed to. "I hope you both can finally start to heal."

Wounded couldn't encapsulate the blow she'd delivered. Especially with her parting words. He would have preferred a venomous declaration. Instead, she'd left him with an assertion, delivered as if from a dear friend…

It was _cruel_. 

His eyes burned, and he couldn't… He'd thought… She'd _been there_. She'd heard…

"Graves?"

He wasn't certain how long he must have been rooted to his seat for Avery to seek him out. Perhaps mere seconds. Or perhaps just enough time for everyone to say their farewells to Reese. 

Graves shut his eyes to gather the shaky tendrils of his composure and straightened only to tremble, on the verge of collapsing again, when Avery's hand settled on his back. 

"You okay?" Avery asked.

And there, at last, the sympathy Graves had hoped for, that he could admit he'd craved.

His most immediate answer was _no_ , but he looked at Avery and suddenly thought, _Yes_. 

He cupped their cheek, using his thumb to follow the soft arc of it, and they, much like the first time, initiated a sweet kiss. It wasn't quite the balm Graves wanted it to be, but it settled him as he leaned into it. Safi's accusation, now and forever a painful twist in Graves' memories, simply wasn't true. Avery was proof of that. And while Reese's departure saddened Graves, it would never erase the fact that he'd built something more than curses and regrets. Perhaps, some day, Safi would understand that. Graves only hoped it happened well before Reese fell to the same corruption that had warped Nacht.

**Author's Note:**

> The moment my friend [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad) asked, "What if Graves is an unreliable narrator?" It fucked me up, and my brain would not let it go. So then it wasn't only a question of "what if?" but _how_ and then what might shake Graves up. I had no idea what I was getting myself into by playing a cute, silly game with cats.


End file.
